The Shrine Maiden
by Melrose Stormhaven
Summary: AU. In a kingdom far away, there are four general and their four maidens. A Maiden's death throws the kingdom in chaos. Relena confronts her mother about her purpose, and learns there is much more to being a Maiden than she had thought.
1. Prologue: Shelter From The Storm

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did, Heero wouldn't have left Relena in the first place.

****

Freetalk: Hello, this is my very first Gundam Wing fic. Please be gentle. Anyway, this will be set in AU. I'll try not to be too OOC. I hope you'll like it. The GW characters don't make an appearance yet, but they will be mentioned. This is, by the way, a 1xR fanfiction.

Dedicated to my dear, dear friend…**Deedee-niisan**.

****

The Shrine Maiden

****

Prologue: Shelter From The Storm

It all began, as most stories of love and tragedy did, in a dark and stormy summer night.

Sudden freak storms were not unusual in the kingdom, especially during the dry and humid summer. Wind and water would fiercely dance together, a wild and violent dance that would make the skies tremble with its passionate intensity. Rain would pour down to the earth like the tears of innumerable sky maidens while thunder and lightning would rage at the sky with the fury of a woman scorned.

Amidst this fearsome act of nature, a lone man was hurrying to get home, a blacksmith that closed his shop later than usual. He was already wet and shivering from the cold, soaked to the very bone. He needed to find shelter, fast. He looked around, trying to find shelter, but the night was as dark as pitch. It was impossible to see anything at all.

Lightning flashed across the sky, and for a moment, it illuminated the man's surroundings. To his intense joy, there on top of a small hill was a huge shrine.

The Shrine of the Blue Dragon, it was called. It was the home of the Blue Dragon General Heero and his Maiden, the Lady Alina. The Maiden was a sweet gentle lady that had charmed the whole kingdom with her beauty and kindness. She was also the Blue Dragon General's lover.

The man quickly headed for the shrine, using his memory rather than his sight to guide him there. The Blue Dragon General was with the rest of the Four Generals of the kingdom–Red Phoenix General Duo, White Tiger General Wufei and Green Tortoise General Quatre, doing a routine inspection of troops in the kingdom. The Maiden was all alone in the shrine.

Not that he was thinking of exploiting the situation. _Anyone_ caught harming a Maiden of the Kingdom _in any way_ will be punished by the most cruel and barbarous death. 

The Blue Dragon Maiden was kind. Surely, she would allow him to stay for the night. The General might mind, but he wouldn't be that angry.

There was another flash of light, and the man found himself in front of the shrine. He hurried towards the door and knocked gently. 

No answer. He knocked again, louder this time.

Still no one answer. He was about to knock again when he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Curious, he slowly opened the door. 

He was greeted by an icy wind that made him shiver once again and a darkness like he had never seen before. The shrine was eerily quiet. He stepped inside, feeling his way. As he moved about, something icy cold touched his forehead. He stopped, and felt the spot above his forehead. He touched something smooth, but cold and hard. He instinctively looked up. 

Then, once again lightning flashed, illuminating the room.

The man screamed out in terror, then scrambled out the door. He slammed into it, but he didn't seem to mind. He continued to run and run and run….

Lightning flashed across the sky…revealing the Dragon Maiden hanging from the shrine's ceiling, a rope around her delicate neck. Her light brown her covered her face and her light blue robes hung loosely on her, especially on her swollen belly.

The Blue Dragon Maiden was pregnant, and she was dead.

****

~T.B.C.~

Freetalk: How did you like the beginning? I hope it's enough to make you wait for the next chapter. 

I know, I know. Looks suspiciously like Fushigi Yuugi, but if you read it, you'll discover they are not that alike at all. As for why Heero is the Dragon general…well, I have a thing for dragons, you see.

****

Next chapter: A more detailed explanation how the Maiden-General-thing works…GW characters will finally make an appearance, and a new Dragon Maiden is to be chosen. Can you guess who will it be?


	2. Chapter I: Dragons of Sorrow

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Do not sue. I have no money. 

****

Freetalk: Here is the first chapter of Shrine Maiden. Thanks for reading. I'm sorry this took so long.

****

Special thanks to: _Lei:_ _Hi! Thanks for reading. I'm sorry if I hadn't updated sooner. I had a few problems._

****

Linwe: Aww…thanks. I didn't want my maidens to seem like the FY (god forbid the Miaka) kind. 

****

Kay: Thank you! Anyway, I'm still planning what exactly will happen. So read on, read on…

****

Ladybug: I hope you do enjoy this one. I'm really nervous with this fic. GW has such a big fan base! Thank you!

****

Legolas Luver: Haah…^__^ Let's see if you're right. Anyway, about the death, it was meant to disturb readers. Hehehe. However, it will play a big part in the story.

****

Sailor Earth: Here's the update. About Trowa, he'll be making his appearance in later chapters. Quatre will be in this one, though.

Dedicated to a pal of mine, **Jazz**.

****

Chapter I: The Dragons of Sorrow

When morning came, the tempestuous storm was finally over. The sky was clear of clouds, the color of the deepest blue. Birds sang out their joy, filling the morning air with their sweet songs. The leaves of the trees sparkled like jewels as the sun touched their raindrop-splattered surfaces.

In a muddy, puddle-filled road somewhere in the kingdom, two travelers, mounted on horses, were trudging along, unmindful of the scenery before them. One of them, the one mounted in a beautiful roan mare, wore a fiery red tunic with an exquisitely embroidered phoenix on it. The other one, mounted on a silvery stallion, wore a deep blue tunic emblazoned with a fierce blue dragon. 

"Gods!" the Phoenix general, Duo, exclaimed to his companion. "That's was some storm! I thought we'd get stuck at Emperor Treize's palace forever!"

The Dragon general, Heero, merely grunted as a sign of his agreement. His deep blue eyes were trained on the road ahead, his mind somewhere else. 

"I don't really know what was it with him. I mean, calling an inspection of troops in such short notice–barely two weeks after we did one," Duo went on, heedless of his companion's silence. "I suppose the last uprising in the western quarters of the kingdom really made him nervous, but there was no need for him to do this. The possibility of another uprising is second to none."

At last, Heero spoke. "It is our duty to follow the Emperor's orders."

Duo snorted, then gave Heero a sly look. "I hope you're not going to use duty as an excuse. The sweet Lady Alina wouldn't like that."

Heero gave the Phoenix general a steady look. "Alina understands that it is our foremost duty to obey the Emperor's orders and to ensure the safety of the kingdom."

Duo grinned. "I don't think Ali would understand why you left suddenly when she's what, two or three weeks away from giving birth to your child." Heero glared at him, but Duo ignored it. "If I remember clearly, she told you she wants you to be there when the child is born. You've been gone for two weeks. For all we know, she could have given birth already." 

Heero firmly shook his head. "No. I don't think so. I would have felt it through the bond we share."

"Ah, yes, the bonds. I nearly forgot about that." Duo laughed ruefully. "The bond comes so naturally now that I forget that it's really there."

Heero nodded, but at the mention of the bond, he felt a chill travel up his spine. For nearly two days now, he has not felt the bond between him and his Maiden. It was possible Alina decided to tone down that bond, but that was highly unlike her. Alina basked in the bond. She loved the feeling of shared thoughts and emotions between the two of them.

The General and his Maiden shared a bond unlike anything that existed. Chosen the moment they were born for their magic by the Elders, their hearts, their souls, their minds, and sometimes, their bodies were bound as one. The thought and feelings of the other was privy to the other. One cannot fully exist or function without the other. It was a powerful bond necessary for their task, which was to support each other in protecting the kingdom from its enemies by using their combined skills of combat and magic.

With this kind of intimate bond, it was not unusual for a General and a Maiden to end up as lovers. However, Heero and Alina's romance was unusual because this would be the first time such a union would produce a child. The Elders fretted about it for a while, but seemed to have accepted it.

"How far along do you think we are from your place?" Duo asked, looking up and squinting his eyes as he gazed at the sun. "I hope we get there before lunch. The midday sun can be punishing, you know."

~*~*~*~

The sun was already high in the sky when they reached the Shrine of the Dragon God. The Dragon General Heero dismounted from his horse, paused for a moment and glanced around his surroundings, looking for the Lady Alina. She would usually be waiting at the top of the flight of the stairs that led to the shrine, a soft, gentle welcoming smile on her face. When Heero turned to that spot, he felt a sudden foreboding. 

She was not there.

Not only that, it was so quiet. The Shrine by this time of the day would be filled with the sounds of chirping birds or by Alina's soft humming as she swept the ground. Today, everything was strangely silent. So silent one could hear a pin drop.

Heero then drew his sword from its leather sheath with a slithery hiss. The great silvery blade glinted in the sunlight. The intertwined twin blue turquoise dragons on its hilt glimmered slightly, their ruby eyes suddenly aglow with light. Heero tightened his grip.

The Phoenix General Duo, a worried look on his usually cheerful face, put a calming hand on Heero's shoulder. "Maybe she's just inside and resting, Heero. There's no need to be alarmed."

Heero ignored him and carefully climbed the stairs, one step at a time, his entire senses alert. He could not ignore the prickling sensation at the nape of his neck. Duo hesitantly followed him. When he reached the shrine, he noticed a series of puddles of water that led towards the door. Heero's blue eyes traveled to the open door. Crouching slightly, sword in front of him, Heero pushed opened the door.

Sunlight streamed into the dark room, chasing away the darkness and illuminating the shrine. Heero's gaze fixed on the moving shadow on the floor. He raised his gaze to the ceiling. His blue eyes widened and his sword slid from his suddenly slack fingers. It fell with a loud clatter on the damp wooden floor.

**_"NOOOOOOO!!!!!"_**

~T.B.C.~

Freetalk, part 2: Yes, I know…I'm cruel….

****

Next chapter: A new Maiden will be chosen…and with it some very nasty complications…


	3. Chapter II: The Deepest Water, The Clear...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If you kill me or sue me, I will not be able to finish this fanfiction. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is a bad thing.

****

Free talk: The second chapter. I hope I didn't make you wait too long. This will be a bit longer than the usual. For those looking for **Trowa**, I will only say this **once **and **never** again: **Yes, Trowa will be here. However, he will make his rather dramatic appearance in later chapters. Let's just say he's preoccupied at this moment.**

Special thanks to: **_Akina:_** Yeah…poor Alina. I didn't really want to kill her, you know. But I had too.

****

Skydancer1: Dragon Knights? Why does that sound familiar? Anyway, hehe, you'll have to read on to find out.

****

Linwe: Yes, I am cruel ^___^; I'm also quite lazy. Anyway, this chapter will be quite interesting…

****

Sailor Earth: Hmm…I'm almost tempted to make Catherine the new Maiden, but I guess I shouldn't. ^____^; Anyway, here is the update. Hope you like this!

****

Kay: I'm sorry it's so short. As I've mentioned before, I am so damned lazy. I have to kick that bad habit of mine.

****

Wing: Well, this chapter will be longer. I have to introduce the new maiden, you see…and oh…Alina isn't really Heero's wife. I'll explain that later.

****

Miae: I know. It really sucks. But…that's life I guess…cruel…Argh! What am I saying?!?

****

Legolas Lover: Actually LL, the new Maiden's going to be ME!!! Hahaha! I'm kidding of course. Read on…

****

Faraday: Here it is! Thanks for reviewing.

****

Ladybug: Cute name…I love ladybugs…Anyway, the new maiden will be revealed in this chapter.

****

Blah_88: Aww…you didn't have to say so many please's. Thank you and here's the update!

****

Eden88: Eden, don't say that! Don't you realize the pressure…? Hehehe…anyway, thanks for dropping by.

****

Kool Kaiser: Yes, I feel really bad about Alina. A lot of you seem to like her.

****

MC-88: Thank you very much. Anyway, finally, here's the update. 

****

Myloveski0102: Well, here it is. Thanks for reading.

****

Chapter II: The Deepest Water, The Clearest Sky

_It wasn't supposed end up this way._

Red Phoenix General Duo sat still in his seat, eyes wandering, looking around, observing, and remembering. Beside him sat his Maiden, the Lady Hilde, who was dressed in a gown of the deepest black, like the rest of the maidens. She was sobbing, the sound muffled by her soggy handkerchief that she held in a death grip. Hilde's short, raven-black hair fell over one side of her face, smoky locks brushing softly against her smooth, pale cheek. Her shoulders shook every now and then. 

_It wasn't supposed to end up this way._

Sitting beside her was the Green Tortoise General Quatre. Quatre's blue-green eyes were dull with pain, his face paler than usual. He was not crying, but Duo could see him gripping tightly the hand of his Maiden, the white-faced Lady Dorothy. Their blonde heads were bowed; their shoulders slumped. Earlier, Dorothy tried to sit up straight, tried to keep the cool look on her face, but one look at the body over the brier swept her mask away.

__

It wasn't supposed to end up this way.

To Duo's left sat the Lady Meiran, the Maiden of the White Tiger General Wufei, who sat at Meiran's left. Both their faces were calm, cool, collected, although Duo could see that there were, in Wufei's black eyes, a spark of anger, and in Meiran's, a hint of pain. Meiran's dark eyes surveyed the room calmly, rested on Duo briefly, before it focused once again at the High Priest.

The High Priest stood in front of them, a eunuch dressed in his dark blue silk robes that flowed and rippled as he moved. Both of his hands were upraised, calling out to the gods in a droning, loud voice to have mercy on the soul of the dead.

__

It wasn't supposed to end up this way.

Duo put a hand on Hilde's shaking shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze. _It wasn't supposed to end this way,_ Duo thought, red-hot anger coursing through his veins. His eyes focused on the veined white marble brier in front of him, on the still body on it. _It WASN'T supposed to end this way._

Duo's gaze finally rested on the Blue Dragon General Heero, who stood a few feet away the snowy brier, facing them. He wore his special armor, as the rest of the four generals did, the one shaped to the likeness of their respective animals. He was as imposing as ever, his handsome face expressionless. His eyes that were as blue as the deepest waters were cold and hard as he watched the High Priest continue his raving. Anyone watching would have thought he wasn't really affected by what had happened, but Duo knew better. After all, he had been there when Heero discovered the body.

__

Duo shook his head as he watched Heero march towards the shrine with grim determination. Heero had always been a little too paranoid when it came to his Maiden. He reluctantly followed the Dragon general, falling just a few feet behind him. When they reached the shrine itself, Duo decided to stay behind as Heero entered. He stood there for several seconds, until the eerie silence was pierced by a scream of indescribable loss.

****

NOOOOOO!!!!!!

Duo rushed inside the shrine, pushing the door open so hard it was nearly torn off its hinges. The sight that greeted him would forever remain in his mind.

Heero was standing in the middle of the floor, looking up. Duo followed his gaze and to his horror, he saw a limp body hanging by a rope tied to one of the rafters. A vast, uncontrollable shock shook his whole body when he focused on swollen stomach and then to the face. Even if her face were slightly obscured by her long, light brown hair, Duo knew that the girl was the Lady Alina.

She was still dressed in the pale blue robes that she wore as the Dragon Maiden. She was so terribly still; the only movement her body made was the swaying of her feet and arms as she swung back and forth in her rope.

A cloud passed over the sun, blocking its light. Once again, the shrine was bathed in darkness.

For several seconds, Duo stood there, shaking, his eyes wild and huge. He could not move from where he was standing, as if he were paralyzed. Then he turned to Heero, who was now picking up his sword from the damp wooden floor. In one swift, single stroke, he cut the rope. Alina's limp body fell into Heero's waiting arms with a dull, sickening thud, like a thick pile of rags falling on the floor.

With a sudden, animal cry of pain that echoed throughout the empty, cold shrine, Heero fell into his knees with a sharp thud, his shaking arms clutching Alina's body tightly to his chest, rocking back and forth. His shoulders shook as sobs wracked his body. "Alina, Alina…" He whispered over and over again in a hoarse voice. He stroked her long, light brown hair, and placed soft kisses on her brow and face. Nevertheless, whatever Heero did, Alina did not respond. She remained still and cold in his arms, unresponsive…dead. 

Duo closed his eyes, trying to stop his unshed tears. It wasn't supposed to end this way. Alina should have given birth to a healthy child, and today they should have been celebrating the child's birth. 

However, it did not end the way it was supposed to. Instead of celebrating life, they were mourning a death.

It was the Lady Alina's funeral.

Duo let his eyes wander again. The Hall of the Blue Dragon God were filled with hundreds of guttering candles, giving the room and the people in it an eerie look as shadow and light played in the room like naughty children. The cloying perfume of the flowers that filled the room made Duo want to gag.

On the left behind the brier sat in their silver seats the twelve Elders, all of them dressed in white. Composed of six old men and six old women, these frail, doddering ancient beings ruled every aspect of life in the kingdom. It was they who decided what was proper, right and good and what was improper, wrong and bad. Duo fixed his gaze at them, looking at their calm, expressionless faces. His fist unconsciously clenched, and with a slight sneer, he wrenched his gaze away and settled on the man in front of the Elders, the Emperor Treize.

Treize sat in a golden seat decorated by the royal seal of the foul Sacred Animals. He wore a magnificent gold-embroidered white tunic that glinted in the sunlight, blinding those who look at him. A golden crown studded with rubies, diamonds and other jewels was perched rakishly on top of his dark brown hair. Beside him were his wife, the Empress Une, and their daughter, the Princess Mariemaia. 

Like the Elders, Trieze's face was calm, and no emotion showed in his handsome face.

A sudden wailing startled Duo. He turned to his right, and he saw a middle-aged blonde-haired woman sobbing loudly. With a start, Duo recognized the woman as Alina's mother, the recently widowed Lady Helena. Clad in a gown of black satin and lace, her old but still beautiful face was streaked with tears, her eyes filled with indescribable pain. Alina had been her only child, her only daughter.

He felt someone nudge him by the ribs, and he turned to find Hilde looking at him, her eyes and nose red from crying. "It's time," she said softly, her eyes filled with grim determination and sadness.

Duo nodded. He saw Heero carefully rise from his seat. Duo and the rest followed him. They slowly approached the brier. When they reached it, they encircled the brier. Maiden and General then joined hands.

A hush fell in the room. No one moved or talked.

It was soft at first, but then grew louder at every word. It began with Heero's soft murmur, followed by Duo's muttering and Hilde's gentle chants. Quatre whispered the words, while Dorothy spoke them distinctly. Wufei recited them fervently, while Meiran mouthed them with quiet dignity in her voice.

Then, slowly but surely, their voice became united, became one–a voice filled with grief, regret and love.

__

Bless the soul of Your faithful servant,

Guide her in her final rest,

Gather her in Your strong arms

And fill her with Your gentle warmth

May You give her what we can not give

May You love her as we can not have…

As they continue to recite the words, Alina's body began to glow with a pale blue light. Then, she slowly rose into the air, hovering for a few seconds. Her white dressed rippled through an unseen breeze and her light brown hair brushed softly against her pale cheek. A gasp of amazement rippled through the gathered crowd. The air around them grew hotter. Duo felt Hilde tighten her grip on his hand. Duo squeezed back. He knew what was coming as well.

The light grew more intense with every word, until they had to close their eyes to protect themselves from the bright light. Duo could clearly hear Heero recite the most final of words….

__

For what You have given, 

You can take away… 

Alina burst into a light brighter than the midday sun. Then, as the light faded away, an empty brier stood in front of them. She was gone.

In the instant the light disappeared, the sky, the color of the clearest blue, turned as black as night. A blinding flash of lightning flashed across the dark sky, and without warning, a thunder as loud as the cracking of the earth struck, shaking the shrine, eliciting cries of fear from the crowd.. 

Then the clouds wept once more, drenching the earth with their tears.

The Generals and their Maidens lowered their heads in grief. Then Duo heard a voice so soft he couldn't be sure who spoke it, say something that stuck on his mind.

"Rest well, my dear Maiden."

~*~*~*~

They began the moment the news of the Dragon maiden Alina's sudden death came.

The blacksmith who saw the Dragon maiden's body started it. Surrounded by curious friends and passers-by, he related what he saw that stormy night.

He took a swill of ale, peered with bleary eyes at his friends and told his tale. "Aye, I saw her body. I was taking shelter from the storm, you see. I saw the shrine, knocked and no one answered. I noticed the door was a wee bit open so I pushed it, then–" He paused, and took another long drink from his tankard.

"Then what?" one of his friends demanded impatiently. 

The blacksmith belched. "Then, I saw her. She was hanging from the ceiling, swinging back and forth. Didn't stay long after that!"

"Maybe you killed her," one of his friends suggested slyly.

He violently shook his head. "No. She killed herself, that's to be sure. Hung herself from the rafters."

The blacksmith's tale spread like wildfire, reaching every corner of the kingdom, taking a life of its own in the mouths of every person who related the tale, turning the tale into a vile creature. 

"–he murdered her. Yea, he did so," an old woman in another part of town said to her friends, her dark eyes glimmering with malicious glee. "He has a vicious temper, that Dragon General. Oh yes, he does. He killed the poor sweet Lady Alina when he lost his temper. Then he hung her like a sack of potatoes so that everyone would think she took her own life–"

"–she was raped, I tell you. That bastard of a General raped her. She killed herself because she couldn't bear her shame."

"–the child was not his, you see. The little slut was having affair with a local man. The Dragon General found out and decided to do what every man in his position would do. He hung her like the slut that she is. All maidens are sluts. Every one of them," an innkeeper near the town gate whispered to one of his customers as he handed him his tankard of ale. "Cursed women, every one of them."

"Is that so?" a soft voice said from across the bar. Surprised, the innkeeper turned and found himself staring at the most intense blue eyes he had ever seen in his life. Face hidden by the shadows of a dark hood, body covered by a dark, heavy cloak, the owner of the voice sat a few stools away from him. Mesmerized by the gaze, it took the innkeeper a few seconds before he replied, "Yes, what I say is true."

The cloaked person rose from the stool. "Indeed?" 

The innkeeper nodded. "Yes." He chuckled evilly. "They'd be looking for a new Maiden by now. They'd have a devil of a time looking for one, to be sure. Everyone's too afraid to be a Maiden now. Cursed position, they say. Not even a roomful of gold would make a girl want to be a maiden."

"I see." Without another word, the cloaked person left the place. 

Such stories spread across the kingdom, and soon, almost everyone feared the Blue Dragon General, and decided that the position of being the Dragon's maiden was a cursed one.

*******

Fortunately, none of those who suspected the Dragon General of wrongdoing dared to tell it to his face or to the Dragon General. However, that did not mean the Generals did not know about it.

"Injustice! How dare they say such things?" fumed White Tiger General Wufei when he heard the latest rumor about Alina's death. "Cowards! I would like to see them say that in front of my face."

"I rather doubt that, Wu-man," Duo said dryly from his seat. The Four Generals and their Maidens were in the conference hall of the Dragon shrine. It had been a week since Alina's death. "They may be cowards, but they're not fools." He smiled grimly. "If I hear anyone say that, I'd roast him alive." He stretched out his palm, and an instant a bright red flame appeared over it.

"Let us just ignore these foul rumors," Tortoise General Quatre advised them in a quiet voice. "We have other more important matters at hand." He looked pointedly at Heero, who stood not far away, gazing at the water lilies in the water garden that adjoined the conference hall. "He's been like that for a week now. There must be something we could do to ease his pain."

Hilde shook her head sadly. "We all know we can do very little to ease his pain." Instead of black, she now wore a magnificent gown in different shades of red. "Only Alina can ease his pain, and she is not here."

Silence filled the room, and for several seconds all they could hear were the faint splashing sound as the fishes in the ponds in the garden moved and the soft, melancholic cry of distant birds. 

Then without warning, the door opened, and a booming voice announced, "All hail our august ruler, His Revered Majesty, Emperor Treize!" 

General and Maiden bowed respectfully as the Emperor Treize entered the room, looking very regal in his heavily embroidered silk robes and golden crown. "Rise," he commanded with a wave of his hand. They rose. Though they did not show it, all of them were asking the same question: _What are you doing here?_

The emperor focused on Heero. "General Heero, I will be very blunt. Time is of the essence. Though I grieve for the loss of your beloved Maiden, our kingdom must still be protected. Duties must still be fulfilled."

Heero bowed low. "My sincerest apologies, my revered emperor. I will attend to my duties at once. I had not meant to neglect them."

The emperor nodded in approval. "I also have brought something that will help you ease your burdens and perhaps, your grief." He waved to his guards, who bowed then disappeared.

"His Revered Majesty is too kind." 

The guards returned, this time holding a struggling cloaked figure between them. "Here is my gift. May I present to you your new Maiden, the Lady Relena."

Startled, Heero's head snapped up, and his eyes widened as he stared at Relena. Breaking free from the guards' grip, Relena pushed back the hood of the cloak, revealing a face of incredible beauty and of hair the color of the purest honey.

However, Heero was not looking at her face or her hair. He was looking at her eyes. They were blue, the color of the clearest sky.

They were looking at him with profound anger and hatred.

****

~T.B.C.~

Free talk, part 2: Ahhhhh…finally they meet. I wonder what will happen next. Hehehehe ^____^ I hope this chapter has been satisfactory.

I'm sorry about the chant. It was the best I could come up with.

****

Next chapter: Uh, oh. Trouble suddenly comes to town. Will Heero and his new Maiden, Relena, work things out before disaster strikes again? 


	4. Chapter III: Broken Bonds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If you kill me or sue me, I will not be able to finish this fanfiction. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is a bad thing.**

**Free talk: Yeah, I'm such a lazy bones. My heartfelt thanks to all of you! You make me want to write more!!!**

**Special thanks to: _Skydancer1:__ Yes, poor Alina. People were a bit cruel, weren't they? Ahhh…soo sad…_**

**_Ladybug:__ Seriously, I think one would have to been silly not to know Relena would have been the maiden. It was so blatantly obvious. Thanks for reading!_**

**_Lei Xang: __I still update! People will kill me if I didn't! Anyway, why is Relena angry? You'll find out soon enough._**

**_Mint:__ You have such a refreshing name. I love mint. Will Heero survive Relena? Wait and see._**

**_Jaxie:__ All I can say is, lots of things will happen. Maybe even a lemon? Who knows?_**

**_Kool Kaizer:__ Yes. I am pure evil. Thanks. I'll update as soon as I can. It'll soon be my break, so I'll be able to write._**

**_Bern:__ Hey, I'm waiting for your WK fanfic too. Come on! Update that one. Anyway, GW fics too graphic? Which ones? I haven't read all that much GW fanfic. I tend to shy away from yaoi ones…._**

**_MC-88:__ Here's the update you wanted. I'm sorry it took so long. Thanks! More! More!_**

**_Faraday:__ What didn't you expect, the fact that Relena was angry with Heero? Anyway, thanks for reading!_**

**_Linwe:__ Awww…thanks for liking the chant. I was really worried about that one. I'm glad you liked my fic. Thanks!_**

**_Legolas Luver:__ I will not comment on that. ^______^ Thank you for reading. I think that was very nice of you._**

**_KnighteWolfe:__ Ahh…thanks. I thought I'd get comments like "FUSHIGI YUUGI" rip-off, but thank God I haven't. Don't get me wrong. I like Fushigi. I just don't like Miaka (sorry to Miaka fans)._**

**_Lei:__ Really? *teary eyes* Thanks! Please keep on reading._**

**_Wing:__ About Alina not being Heero's wife…It's quite complicated, you see. Maybe I'll explain that in this chapter. I haven't fully discussed the relationship between Maiden and General yet, have I? Thanks for reading._**

**_Nubia:__ Thanks! Actually, I try to keep my chapters short…max would be four Microsoft Word pages. I do that to help me improve my writing, actually. Anyway, maybe I'll lengthen my chapters sometime. Thanks for reading!_**

**_Cryatalclear23:__ I am continuing…hehehe…thank you! _**

This fic is dedicated to **my very own Hee-chan**.

**Chapter III: Broken Bonds**

             It was as if time had stood still.

             The Dragon General Heero stared at the girl before him as she continued to look at him with profound hatred. He noted that though she looked quite unruly, her face slightly smudged with dirt, she was quite beautiful, her hair a long, luxurious honey blond that fell down to her waist. However, it was her eyes that caught his interest the most…he had never seen eyes in that shade of blue before. So bright, like the clearest of skies. As she continued to look at him, he felt like she was reaching into his very soul.

             Abruptly, Heero looked away, and turned his attention to the emperor. However, he could feel the weight of her stare like a lead weight on him. He had never seen eyes that possessed so much hatred. He wondered what could be the cause of that hatred. 

             Deafening silence followed the announcement. Eyes went wide as saucers and mouths hung open. This had been an unprecedented, unexpected action. Never has a Maiden been replaced as quickly as this. It usually took several weeks to several months to find a Maiden to replace the dead one. 

             A broken bond. That was what some would call what would happen when a Maiden or a General would die. The bond between the Maiden and her General was a rare, special, extraordinarily unique one. Magic was already rare among the people, making it difficult to immediately find a replacement. Furthermore, each bond was unique for every pair of Maiden and General. Such a bond like the one shared by the survivor of the pair with the earlier Maiden was almost impossible to recreate. To replace the old bond with a new one was just as impossible. Oftentimes, the survivor was too steeped or to used to an old bond to attempt to make a new one.

             One cannot give the same trust, the same love, or the same faith to every person. Such things are unique and cannot be duplicated.

             Countless attempts to do these have been met with tragic failures. Since a General and a Maiden cannot fully function or fully exist without their respective pair, some chose not to exist at all than to live half a life. 

             And so, oftentimes, when there is death in a pair, a new pair of Maiden and General is chosen to replace the broken one.

             _Broken bonds._

             The Phoenix Maiden Hilde reacted first to the announcement. "But, Your Revered Majesty, a Maiden cannot be appointed as simply as this!" she blurted out. Then she covered her mouth with her hand when she realized what she had said. She bowed her head as the Emperor Treize turned his piercing gaze to her.

             "I understand your concern, Lady Hilde," Emperor Treize said calmly. "I am quite aware of the special bond between a Maiden and her General. Rest assured I did not make this choice simply on a whim. I know well the consequences of what I am doing." Hilde reddened slightly, and she was thankful she had bowed her head. "I have consulted the Elders on this matter, and in light of our current situation, they have agreed to this." 

             _Current situation? The Red Phoenix General Duo's ears perked up at the mention of those words. _What does _that _mean? What current situation is he talking about?_ He turned to the Green Tortoise General Quatre, a question in his eyes. Quatre only shook his head._

             The Emperor then turned to Relena, who had removed her cloak to reveal a dark blue gown that revealed that she was a woman of slim built. "Lady Relena, this is the Blue Dragon General Heero," Emperor Treize said, sweeping his hand towards Heero.

             Relena stared at Heero. Heero expected to again get a glimpse of the hatred in her eyes, but to his puzzlement, what he saw was not hatred, but a cool, grave look. 

             With the grace of an empress, Relena curtsied. Her blonde hair flared slightly as she curtsied, but her eyes continued to regard Heero gravely, as if assessing him. "My Lord, I am honored to meet you," she said in a soft, calm voice that belied the expression on her eyes. Then her lips formed a small smile.

             Heero froze when Relena smiled, bringing a sudden piercing ache to his heart. _That smile…Alina…Then, coming to his senses, he bowed as well, his dark blue eyes meeting hers. "My Lady, the honor is mine," he replied in a cool, emotionless voice.  _

             "Then you accept my gift, General Heero?" Though the Emperor made it sound like he could refuse, Heero knew he had no choice but to accept the Emperor's 'gift'. Heero nodded, his blue eyes suddenly as hard and as cold as chips of glacial ice. 

             "Will you take Lady Relena as your maiden?" 

             Without any hesitation, Heero nodded again. And with that nod, Relena became the new Dragon Maiden.

             Relena's gaze fell on him once more, but she did not say a word. The calm expression on her eyes betrayed nothing of her feelings.

             The Emperor smiled, and clapped his hands together. "Good. A renegade wizard is wrecking havoc southwest of this place. I task you, General Heero, and the Lady Relena, to take care of this."

**~T.B.C.~**

**Free talk, part 2: Finally, an update from me! I'm sorry this chapter is much too short. I'll make it up next chapter. **

**The Bond: Oh yes, the bond will play a very important role in this fic.**

**Relena and Heero: I wanted them to hate each other, but I didn't think that would be good. So, I'll just do something else to complicate their relationship.**

**Next chapter:** Heero and his new Maiden test their bonds. Will they be able to work together?


	5. Chapter IV: Throwing the Dice

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I have no money, and I do not profit from this. I get reviews, though.

****

Free talk: Welcome back! Here is the latest chapter of the Shrine Maidens. I hope it was worth the wait.

****

Special thanks to: _Salor (Sailor) Earth:_ _I'm sorry If I didn't include you last time. Anyway, thanks for the review!_

****

Adaon: Actually, I was really late. ^^; Thanks for reading.

****

Kuroi Koneko: I'm sorry about the anonymous reviews foul-up. I fixed it up. I also thought the whole bond thing to be really bittersweet. Thank you for reading!

****

Jaid Skywalker: Thanks! I work really hard to describe their world. Anyway, thanks for the recommendation. I'll try to read them. Oh, have you read the fics the Black Rose made? They're very good!

****

Lei Xang: I beg people to review and throw a tantrum if they don't review ^^; Just kidding! Thanks for reading.

****

Skydancer1: Yes…. Relena has a LOT of secrets, one of which will be revealed today.

****

Kamira Yuki: You didn't have to review that many times, but thank you!

****

Zephyr: Thanks for waiting for this to come out. I know I'm pretty slow, but please forgive me. Here is chapter 4.

****

Nubia: Well, I write all the time! My mom always complains about it. More suspense? Hmm…maybe soon. Anyway, about submitting fanfiction, I'd be happy to help. E-mail me. ^__^

****

Wing: Well, there is a reason why the Elders and the Emperor felt the need to replace Alina quickly. And yes, I will explain further about this world they move in.

****

Millie-chan: Catherine! Of course, she'll be here. She'll probably appear around the same time as Trowa.

****

Faraday: I have lots of plans with this. Thanks for reading!

****

Cynthia: Thanks! Anyway, I could say your half-right in your guess about how Relena got into this.^^ 

This fic is dedicated to my dear friends,** Damned Caeli**, **Momo, **and the **ARESCOM** pips! 

****

Chapter IV: Throwing the Dice

"Are you sure about this?" Red Phoenix General Duo asked the Blue Dragon General Heero as the latter began to saddle his horse. Duo leaned against one of the posts in the stable of the Blue Dragon General. "You don't even know the girl and you're taking her to a potential fight already. You know how dangerous it would be for both of you." When Heero replied with cold silence, Duo went on, "You shouldn't have accepted her."

Heero stopped in the act of putting the saddle on the horse. He turned to Duo, a quiet deadliness in his dark blue eyes. If looks could kill, the Phoenix general would be a mere memory by now. "Would you have refused the Emperor?" he asked the Phoenix General in a calm voice as he went back to saddling his horse.

Duo thought for a moment, tilting his head to the side. Then he sighed. "I guess you had no choice but to accept, huh?" Duo savagely kicked a bundle of hay away. It bounded across the stable, hitting one of the stalls with a dull thud. "Damn it!" he bit out, his frustration over the matter evident in his voice. "No matter what his intentions were, the Emperor shouldn't have forced that girl on you so soon. He didn't even consider your feelings on the matter." _He didn't give Heero time to grieve or to adjust to Alina's death. Treize just _shoved_ the girl up Heero's ass. Damn him. Damn the Elders as well for allowing this madness_.

"The Emperor has the right of it. I have been neglecting my duties to the kingdom in my grief." Heero stroked his horse's mane, drawing a whine of pleasure from the horse. 

_Duties, my ass!_ Duo said to himself. As he watched the Dragon General prepare his horse, he thought, _Maybe this is his way of coping with Alina's death. He's coping by burying himself in his duties_.

For as long as Duo could remember, Heero had been obsessed with his duties as Blue Dragon General. He was always eager to fulfill his duties, never faltering. Duo supposed it had something to do with Heero being trained at a very young age to be a General–the perfect soldier, Hilde once whispered to him.

Duo frowned slightly. _I had been a pickpocket before being chosen as the Red Phoenix General when the former Phoenix General and his Maiden died. The first time I saw Heero, back when we were six years old, he had a grim, determined look on his young face. He was already trained in the military arts. Everyone was in awe of him, even the fiercely proud Wufei._ _Well, everyone except for Heero's maiden, a young five-year old girl by the name of Alina._ Alina had been a sweet, gentle little girl. In the past, Duo often wondered what on earth possessed the Elders to pair Heero with Alina. The two were complete opposites.

The selection of those who will become General and Maiden was a complicated process. _All_ newborn infants in the kingdom were presented to the Elders. Those born with magic were automatically chosen as 'candidates'. The 'candidates' were then winnowed down until only eight remained–four girls and four boys. Usually, the children with the strongest physical and magical powers were chosen.

Usually, the Elders take the chosen children away from their respective families, to be trained in their powers and to wait until the time for them to fulfill their destiny has come–or as Lady Dorothy once succinctly put it, to wait until the current Generals and Maidens died so they could replace them. However, some parents were reluctant to give their child to the Elders and defied them by hiding their child. In Duo's case, his mother, a prostitute, never showed him to the Elders when he was born. 

Whatever measures parents took to hide their child from the Elders, it didn't matter in the end. If their child were destined to be a General or a Maiden, he or she would become one, whether they liked it or not. There was no choice about it.

Duo's thoughts then wandered to the woman who was now the new Dragon Maiden. The girl was very pretty. Duo hadn't seen anyone as pretty as that in a long while, except perhaps Alina. However, Alina had a delicate, fragile kind of beauty, the type that made one want to protect and shelter her. 

With her small height and slender built, Alina looked like a single gust of wind could topple her down. The new Maiden, Relena, on the other hand, was taller, and had a much fitter-looking body than Alina. Though both had a delicate, fragile look about them, Relena had a proud, confident tilt in her chin, and she carried herself like a queen of sorts while Alina had a more placid, humble look about her.

Then, as if she had heard Duo's thoughts, the new Dragon Maiden appeared. Relena still wore the dark blue gown she came in with, but her long blonde hair was now neatly tied into a low chignon and her face was free of smudges. Trailing behind her was a magnificent black stallion. After doing a graceful curtsy, she regarded the Dragon General with a calm expression. "My Lord," she said, bowing again. There was no submission in her curtsy "I am ready for the ride."

"You're going to ride in that gown?" Duo asked her, curious. He surreptitiously eyed the Relena's horse, which was snorting and pawing the earth in impatience, its dark eyes glittering with spirit.

Relena nodded. "Yes. I'm quite adept in riding while wearing gowns." She smiled slightly at Duo.

"Let's go," Heero said abruptly in a harsh voice. He turned to his new Maiden, a cool expression in his eyes, his mouth drawn into a grim line. "The town is quite far from here. We'll be riding hard." He led the silvery stallion out of the stable, then easily mounted it.

"As you say, My Lord." Relena bowed in acquiescence then expertly mounted the black stallion. In a few minutes, they were off.

As soon as the two left, Lady Hilde approached Duo. "This is not right. It is much to soon."

Duo gave her a sad look. "I know…but for good or for ill, Heero has thrown the dice."

****

~T.B.C.~

Free talk, part 2: I know. I'm mean. This part is sooo short. I'm sorry…I'll work on the next part as soon as I'm able to do so. 

****

Horses: I have no clue about horses and dealing with them. If I have any mistakes, please correct me.

****

Next chapter: The fight between the wizard and the maiden and the general…you'll love it, I promise! *snicker*


	6. Chapter V: A Simple Spell

****

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing not mine. Bandai owns it. Don't sue. Okane ga nai.

****

Free talk: Yes! Another chapter. This time, let the fight begin!!!!! Happy New Year, everyone!!!

****

Special thanks to: _Ramyh: I'm sorry if I hadn't included you in my last thanks! Anyway, I hope you'll like this!_

****

Lei Xang: _I hope you won your next games! Hmm…five pages in half an hour? You're fast! I prefer a slower pace in writing…I'd probably update once a month or twice, if I'm lucky._

****

Bern: I'm cruel? Then so are you! Come on! Update Dark Ascendant! Please!!! I miss it!

****

Zephyr: Uh, I didn't draw them. Buta-chan or Chicharon makes the art. It's a collaboration between the two of us. I'm honored that you're following my fic! I hope you'll find this chapter worthy!!

****

Cryearthstearsfalltou: A Nobel Prize…uh…that's a little far out…anyway, thank you and here is the action you're looking for! Let's get on with the fight.

****

Wing: They're not passive, as you'll see here. They're just…cool and calm! I hope you'll like the fight!

****

Skydancer1: You want a fight? Then here's the chapter! Please enjoy it!!!

****

MC-88: Thank you. Your waiting is over. Here is chapter five, and I hope you'll enjoy it!

****

Enumoon: I'm sorry if it's taking so long to update. I'm sooo friggin' lazy. But here is the chapter you're looking for!

****

Chibi-Hearts: Cute name! I'm honored you made this fic one of your favorite stories. Rest assured I'd continue this. People will kill me if I don't.

****

Angelfires: Thank you. I hope you've read this!

****

Faraday: Yes. It's short. This one's longer too, and here's the wizard fight.

****

Stardust Angel2: I'm sorry this took so long. I had been very busy! Please forgive me!

****

Jasline: Yes, I stopped there, but I'm back now. I'm sorry for the loooong wait.

****

Azn Butterfly: Cool name! Thank you and yes, I'm still continuing this!

****

Dark Angel: I've updated! I hope you like this chapter. I know I do.

I give this to all **Heero x Relena fans** out there!!! Stand tall, people! Straight, but not narrow!

****

Chapter V: A Simple Spell

The village was strangely quiet when Heero and Relena arrived. Sitting atop of his silver horse, Heero surveyed the scene before him. Behind him, he felt Relena slide down her black stallion. As soon as they stepped into the village, the horses began to move uneasily, their hooves pawing the earth.

Heero had expected that the moment he arrived here, he would be greeted by confusion–of houses burning, people running and screaming, of overturned carts and furniture.

Instead, they were faced with silence so oppressive and so tension-filled one could walk on it. Not a hint of human or animal noise to indicate any signs of life, just the faint howling of a soft breeze that stirred up the dust, creating a small, brown cloud of dirt.

The windows and doors of the brick and straw houses that served as the home of the villagers were tightly shut, probably barred from the inside. There was overturned furniture and carts in the streets, but there was not a person on sight. There were no running, shouting children, no shuffling villagers or barking dogs that would indicate that someone lived there.

Relena stepped closer, going ahead of Heero. She scanned the village. Then she whirled to face him, a look of consternation on her pretty face. "Are you sure this is the right village? No one seems to live here."

Heero slid down from his horse. "This _is_ the village." There was a steely hiss as he drew out his sword out of its scabbard. He crouched low, and with eyes narrowed, he surveyed the village again, feeling the hair at the nape of his neck stand up on its ends.

"How much do you know about magic?" he suddenly asked her. He realized with growing concern that he did not know if his new Maiden had any tangible magical abilities at all. They _were_ going to fight a _wizard_, after all. It would be most helpful that at _least_ one of them should know magic. Heero himself knew but the basics of it. Fighting skills was the General's forte. Magic was the Maiden's specialty, and so far, he did not sense anything magical about this girl.

"Enough," she replied coldly, her back still turned to him.

"Can you sense anything?" Heero found it disconcerting to talk and act this way. With Alina, he didn't have to ask–all he had to do was feel. The bond allowed them–without need for words and gestures–to know what the other was thinking and doing, what the other had wanted or desired. With this new Maiden, Heero didn't even know how to communicate with her.

_This new Maiden_, Heero thought, bitterness welling up inside him. _How quickly I had replaced Alina_.

Lightning sizzled forth, striking a few feet away from Heero. A cloud of dust and chunks of dirt exploded in front of him, causing him to put up his arm to shield his face. Stifling a curse, Heero jumped back, all his senses alert. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Relena take a few steps back. Behind him, he could hear their horses' shrieks of fear.

"The Dragon General. I wasn't expecting you," a cold voice said from behind the screen of dust and dirt. As it subsided, a thin, gaunt man wearing a black robe stood not far from him, a sneer on his face. "I thought you'd have killed yourself after what happened to your maiden." His gaze shifted to Relena, black eyes alight with interest. "But it seems they found you a replacement. A pretty one. Much prettier than the last."

Relena regarded the man stonily. "What have you done with the villagers?" she asked him in a quiet voice, stepping forward, eyes intent on the wizard.

The wizard smiled, sharp, pointed white teeth gleaming in the harsh noon sun. He had white hair, and he looked like a corpse, with his sunken eyes and pale, leathery skin. "The villagers?" he replied. "Oh…they're somewhere…"

"_Where?_"

"_Everywhere_." The smile widened into a full grin. "In the dirt you tread upon, the dust that sticks to your hair, they are there…or whatever was left of them…." As he spoke, the sky began to darken as huge, black clouds gradually covered the sun.

Face pale as a sheet, Relena's blue eyes went wide with horror at what the wizard had done, but she quickly regained her composure. "Why?"

"Why _not_?" he mocked. Then he made a sweeping gesture.

**_Crack!_**

Lightning struck a few feet from Relena, making her jump back again, but she never removed her gaze on the wizard. The blast created a crater the size of a wheel. The wizard laughed insanely as he began to gather his power again. Tiny threads of lightning appeared on his fingers, glowing.

Heero regarded the wizard warily. He couldn't attack the man directly. The wizard would fry him in a second. Why did the Emperor send them, of all the people? Water and lightning were not a good combination.

He glanced at Relena, trying to catch her eye to tell her not to use any water spells. A water spell was weak against lightning. They would die if she used a water spell.

The wizard then rushed at Heero, one arm raised, a ball of lightning hovering on his palm. He hurled it at him. "Die," the wizard shrieked.

Heero dodged the blast easily. Maybe he should tire the wizard and let him drain his energy. Then he would attack. Satisfied with his strategy, Heero braced himself and faced the wizard–

–who suddenly collapsed in front of him, gasping loudly. He was on his knees, his hands clutching his throat as he gasped and wheeze, like a man without air.

"What the–" Heero began. Then he caught sight of Relena. She stood not far from the wizard, a grim look on her face.

The wizard's gasping grew louder as the seconds passed, filling the air as it did. Above them, the clouds cleared, and it was light again. He was on the ground now, rolling and thrashing, trying to claw out his throat, gouging his skin in the process. Heero continued to watch in morbid fascination.

"Are we going to take him alive?" Relena's quiet, calm voice broke through Heero's astonishment.

"The Emperor said nothing of taking him alive," Heero replied. This wizard had killed a whole village. Even if they were to bring the man alive, he would die for his crimes anyway.

"I see." Then, with a thin, high-pitched wail, the wizard shuddered and died.

Heero stared at the inert body for a moment, then turned to Relena. "What did you do?"

Relena gazed at him, sky-blue eyes cool and calm. "I drew out the breath from his body. Did you know that most of our bodies are made out of water?"

Heero did not reply. He was unnerved by Relena's show of power. He never sensed anything from her. His new Maiden was not what she seemed. "Let's go back," he said shortly. "Leave the body here."

****

T.B.C.

Free talk, part 2: Yes, I'm still alive. I'm sorry this took so damn long. I was busy. I'm sorry this is so short. Forgive me!

****

Relena's powers: How did you like that? She has some good skills, huh? And yeah, she's not quite like the Relena in the real Gundam Wing.

****

Coordination: Yes, they lack it for now. What do you expect? After all, they haven't 'bonded' yet.


	7. Chapter VI: The Blue Dragon Maiden

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing not mine. Bandai owns it. Don't sue. Okane ga nai.

**Free talk:** HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Hello, hello! Welcome to yet another very late update of my fanfic. XD I also noticed that I got a LOT of reviews…Hmmm…maybe I should update slower…hehehehe…just kidding.

May I take this opportunity to protest? WHY CAN'T I PUT IN MY ASTERISK LINE BREAKS?!? 's Quickedit 'edits' it out! WHY?!? ::cries:: HIDOI!!!

**Special thanks to: _Edhel-tarien:_**_ Well, here is the update. I hope you like this._

_**Deathsangel:** I know. I've been slacking. I do so hope Heero and Relena will understand each other. ::sigh::_

_**Rai Kasshu:** Uhm…yes, I have. Has it really been THAT long since I've updated? ::blink:: ::blink::_

_**Friends1004:** Well, your wait is over. Here is the latest chapter._

_**Nubia:** I'm glad you liked Relena's skill. That was what bothered me for a while, how she'll use her powers. You'll see more of her powers soon._

_**Flaming-amber:** So do I! So do I! I want to know how this works out! XD_

_**Symee-sama:** No, it isn't a filler chapter. My chapters are really short by nature. XD_

_**Sorrow:** Yes! Finally! Sorry, but this one is rather short!_

_**Blackak Bounty:** Thanks. As for hunting me down, you'll have to get in line. XD_

_**Faraday:** Yes, I am still ALIVE!!! I haven't really thought of Darth Vader when I wrote it. XD But thanks! It made me laugh! XD_

_**Vanessa:** Ending? ::Melrose shifts restlessly in her seat:: That may take a while…_

_**Crystal-gundam:** Thank you. I wanted Relena a bit different here. Not OOC, just different. And yes, there will be more Relena hates Heero moments. I love 1xR! Soulless…has been updated!_

_**Sorrowful:** Don't worry! Here's the new chapter!_

_**Ladybug:** Awww! I missed you! Ha, if you think Relena's strong, wait till you see Heero's power!_

_**Salor Earth:** Why is Relena so cold to Heero? You'll find out in this chapter._

_**Kristin:** ::smirk:: A lot of people underestimate Relena…so they should beware! A Harry Potter fanfic? Which one? I'm glad it's fixed! Thanks!_

_**Skydancer:** Yes, Relena is scary. XD But don't worry. She's quite nice, too!_

_**CD10:** Thank you. Here's the update. :grin:_

_**Wing:** Hello! Anyway, you'll find out more about Relena in this chapter!_

_**Wingstars07:** Thanks. Anyway, the emperor (I assume you mean Treize) is very smart. Really._

_**MissAnnThropy2600:** Thanks for putting me in your favorites. ::blush::_

_**NeckoFury:** Thanks. Relena is rather wicked, isn't she? Hehehehe…She'll even get more wicked…_

_**Zephyr:** Relena OOC? She's not, really, but I know what you mean. We're used to have such a pacifist Relena, ne? Hmmm…maybe it's because the circumstances and the settings have changed. I haven't stopped writing, by the way. Just busy._

_**Candycorn Anime:** Cool name. Thanks for the review._

_**Friends1004:** Thanks! Here's the update. I hope you enjoyed this!_

This one goes to **Hoto-chan**, **Buta-chan**, **Klaine**, and **Deng**, artists and friends extraordinaire. You ROCK.

**Chapter VI: The Dragon Maiden**

"She did what?!?"

The Dragon General, Heero, gave Duo a baleful look. "Do you have to exaggerate everything?"

The Red Phoenix General frowned at Heero. "I was not exaggerating." He plopped down on one of the ornate blue chairs in Heero's study. His dark purple eyes narrowed. "I can't believe she just stared at the wizard then sucked the air out of him. I've never heard anyone do that before. Not even Al–"

"Now you have. Now shut up," Heero cut in. Though he didn't show it, Relena's power disturbed him. Where the hell did she learn her skills? If she had been a candidate to be a Maiden, Relena should have been trained with them. But in the years he have spent training to be a General, he has never seen the girl. Where had she come from?

"Where the hell did the Emperor pick her up?" Duo burst out, sounding irritated. "Some tavern?"

"You could ask him, if you like," Heero suggested.

Duo violently shook his head. "Forget it. I don't want to die yet." He sighed. "I suppose we should learn to accept her, since it looks like you're going to be stuck with her in a while. Tomorrow will be your binding ceremony, is it not?" The binding ceremony would formalize Relena as Heero's Maiden. Nearly all of the country's important digintaries would attend, including the twelve Elders, the Emperor, and his court. Duo could already imagine the whispers that would erupt when Relena appears.

However, gossip was not Duo's main concern. The binding ceremony required the Maiden and the General to trust each other, otherwise the 'bond' would fail. It did not bode well that Heero and Relena have yet to know each other. "You and your Maiden should talk," Duo said in a solemn voice. "You know the ceremony will not work if–"

"I am aware of that, Duo," Heero said. "You need not remind me. I will get around to it."

"So _when_ are you going to talk to her?" Duo pressed on.

Heero thought for a moment. "Later."

* * *

Relena sat quietly in the stone benches beside the gurgling fountains that decorated the water gardens of the Shrine of the Blue Dragon, a book in her hand. It was peaceful in the garden, and the gods knew she needed peace. She was nearly halfway through the book when a shadow loomed over her, blocking her light. Glancing up, she found a dark-haired young woman in ornate red robes standing in front of her, a look of hesitation on her face. She closed her book, and gave the woman a small smile. "You are the Red Phoenix Maiden, are you not?" she asked.

Despite her reservations, Hilde found herself smiling back. "Yes. I am the Red Phoenix Maiden. I am Lady Hilde."

"You're the one who raised objections to my appointment as the Blue Dragon Maiden."

Hilde reddened, then she looked at Relena straight in the eye. "Yes."

Relena smiled again. "I can't blame you. It was quite abrupt, wasn't it? Unfortunately, I had no choice in the matter. The Emperor has made that quite clear."

"The Emperor?"

"You must all be quite curious how I ended up as a Maiden." Relena laid down the book on her lap. "Truly, even I was surprised I was…chosen. I was traveling when it all happened."

Hilde frowned. "Traveling? All by yourself?" Women rarely traveled alone, especially those of high station. Most travel in palanquins or carriages, escorted by several men. The streets were too dangerous for women to travel alone. Besides, convention demanded that a young woman was never to leave without a chaperon or an escort.

Relena nodded. "I've been traveling since I was young. Truth be told, I have lived most of my life traveling with my family from one place to another." She smiled briefly, then she frowned. "I rarely came here. I was just passing by when I was fell upon by a group of soldiers at the roadside. "

Hilde was startled. "Soldiers?" she asked in a soft voice.

Relena smiled thinly. "They seized me and forcibly brought me to the palace, where I met the Emperor. He gave me two choices: I will be a Maiden or I will die. It's not hard to guess what choice I made."

Hilde leaned back, trying to absorb everything Relena had said. This was madness! To have forced a woman to be a Maiden–it was a despicable thing to do! Though there had been many a reluctant Maiden, to have threatened one with death for refusal was too much. If what Relena had said was true…

"I know you doubt my words. What I've said is true. It matters not if you believe me or not. There is little anyone can do to change things. Moreover, I've made my decision. I will stand by it." Relena then looked up. "My lords," she greeted the approaching Duo and Heero. "Good day."

Hilde glanced up as well. From the expression on Duo's face, Hilde could tell he had overheard their conversation. Heero's face showed no emotion, but Hilde knew he had heard Relena's story as well.

"Good morning, pretty ladies," Duo greeted with false enthusiasm when they reached them. He gave Hilde a meaningful glance. "Forgive me, but I require Hilde's company. I've missed her terribly."

Hilde stood up quickly. She smiled at Relena. "I will see you soon." Then Duo whisked her off, almost dragging her in their haste to leave.

"Is that why you were so furious with me?" Heero asked, breaking through the silence that descended between them.

Relena turned to him with a bitter smile. "It was part of the reason, yes. I do not like to be forced to do something against my will."

"You could have fought them. You have the skill for it." The memory of what she did to the wizard rose in his mind. Oh yes, Relena had the skill for it.

"I had no desire to kill innocent people whom were only following orders. And I did not want to be a hunted criminal." Relena took a deep breath. "I must apologize for my attitude towards you. You are not to blame for my predicament. And…I am…sorry for your loss. I heard she had been a…wonderful person."

Heero glanced sharply at Relena, his eyes narrowing. The girl sounded sincere in her apologies and condolences. "I must extend my own apologies. I have not treated you well since you came. I also apologize for whatever harm had come upon you when you were brought here." It was not good apology, but it was all he could do right now.

There was another long silence. This time, it was Relena who spoke up first, her clear blue eyes solemn. "I do not like you very well, but it seems we are bound together. Shall we begin anew?"

He caught his breath when Relena gave him a brilliant smile, his heart leaping in his chest. He had nearly forgotten how beautiful his new Maiden was, and her bright smile reminded him of this. He glanced away. "If you wish," he muttered.

"Good." Relena stood up, book in her hand. "Then I shall see tomorrow for the Binding ceremony. Good day." She had walked past him when Heero suddenly asked, "Why had he chosen you?" _Who are you?_

Relena stopped and without looking at Heero, replied, "I don't know." When Heero said nothing, Relena went on her way, sliding the door shut as she entered the room.

**T.B.C.**

**Free talk, part 2:** So, how was this chapter? Relena's a bit nicer this chapter and Heero's a bit more…accommodating! They're all a bit formal here, if you'd noticed.

Sorry if this was short. I promise that the next chapter will be long!

**Relena's appointment:** Well, at least that explains why Relena was so mad at Heero the first time they met. I mean, who wouldn't be mad?

**Next chapter:** The Binding ceremony takes place and a secret about Relena and her origin is revealed. More about the Maidens and the Generals.


	8. Chapter VII: The Binding Ceremony

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not make any money out of this. SO DON'T SUE, Dang it!

**Free talk:** A hundred reviews:glomps reviewers: THANK YOU! I love you! You give me strength! After a short chapter, we go to a long one. And it only took me two months or so to update!

_Italics_ are flashbacks or thoughts.

**Special thanks to:** _**Angel Rhapsody:** Thank you so much for reading this…and I'm glad you like it!_

_**Skydancer1:** My 100th reviewer:huggles Skydancer1: Yes, I know…it's been a long time. I'll try to update faster! I'm so busy with schoolwork._

_**Stardust Angel2:** Well, I finished this as fast as I can. I'm sorry about the short chapter, so here's a long one!_

_**Raizard333:** Actually, it's Konoha…XD Kidding. And yes, the other maidens will be shown as well. I'm just focusing on Relena and Heero for now. _

_**Bradybunch4529:** Oh, thank you. This is why it takes me so long to write this. I have to keep them all in character and yet at the same time, adjust them to very difficult and different circumstances than that in the anime. It's hard, but that's the price one pays for writing in AU. _

_**Lil Dev G:** Hey, now that I think about it, you're quite right. But I made him a dragon, so I can't change that now. XD Please don't kill me. XD Thank you for reading!_

_**Nubia:** YO! It's been a while! I'm glad I made you happy. Now I'll make you happier! _

_**Ayi-chan:** Thank you. I'll try as hard as I can to update faster. XD_

_**Reignashii:** Yes. I know. I'm bad! But this chapter is longer, I promise!_

_**Kuroi Koneko:** Thank you for forgiving me! Now here's the long chapter._

_**Zephyr:** I missed you too! Yes…it was rather informative, wasn't it?_

_**Ladybug:** Waaah! I missed you! Happy Holidays as well, and for the answer to why the Emperor chose her…you'll find out soon enough!_

_**Keating's Disciple:** Thank you. I hope this came as fast as it could!_

_**Edhel-tarien:** Hmmm…I could use some of your ideas. Thanks for the advice. :grin:_

_**Wing:** Yes, an update! Thank you, and Merry Christmas as well. A mystery is revealed this chapter._

_**JasLine:** Hard time looking for it? Why? Anyway, glad you like this! _

_**Wingsstar07:** I know. It was rather short. Happy Holidays as well, and here is the next, long chapter!_

_**Friends1004:** Yes, yes! I have updated! Anyway, I hope you'll love this chapter._

_**Wolfie:** Well, I posted as fast as I can. I hope you'll like this!_

This chapter is for **Skydancer1**, my 100th reviewer. Much thanks!

**Chapter VII: The Binding Ceremony**

Relena lay on her bed, eyes trained on the ornate ceiling. It was already deep into the night, but she was still awake. How could she sleep? In a few more hours, the Binding Ceremony would take place, irrevocably sealing her to the Blue Dragon General.

She shifted uneasily against the soft silken sheets. Everything was going according to her plan. She should be glad, really, but a part of her was not. She had always been an…independent woman. To be bound heart, mind, and soul forever to someone who was not one's own personal choice was something she found repugnant, but she must endure it, if her plan was to succeed. She'd have to be careful about her thoughts and feelings, though. Besides, she couldn't give up now. She was committed to the whole thing.

Relena sighed. She wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Throwing back the sheets, she swung out of the canopied four-poster bed, pulling back the bed curtains. As she was putting on a robe she had tossed on a chair, she paused as she was about to tie the belt and looked around.

She had been given the room of the Blue Dragon Maiden, which was not a surprise; it was to be expected, after all. What bothered her was that many of the personal effects of the former Dragon Maiden was still in the room. She closed her eyes, recalling the first time she saw the room.

_Blue was the dominant color of the room–the lacy curtains, the embroidered bed sheets, the stone walls, the plush upholstery, and other minute things were in some shade of blue. Even the cabinets and other wooden furniture had some blue designed in them. _Well_, Relena thought, _that's not a surprise_. Smelling of lilacs and lavender, the room was huge and airy. A large window slid open to reveal the water garden outside._

_It was truly a lovely room, but as soon as Relena stepped in, she felt a chill dancing up her to the nape of her neck, making the hairs there stand. There was a presence in this room, lingering, reaching out to her. Glancing around, she saw that things were neatly arranged–too neatly. She walked over to the vanity, eyes skimming over the various bottles and accessories she saw. Noting that many of the bottles were only half-full, she asked the maid trailing behind her "Whom do these things belong to?"_

_The maid, whom had been previously employed here and was sent over by the Emperor to 'insure the Dragon Maiden's comfort', moved closer. Relena suspected the girl was here to make sure she didn't run away. "Oh, those belong to the…late Maiden, Lady Alina. The Dragon General, Lord Heero, he didn't want…The room hasn't been touched since her death. Would you like me to dispose of them?"_

_Relena's fingers ghosted over the bottles then touched a smooth ivory comb. There were still strands of light brown hair on the comb's teeth. "No. Don't," she finally said after a moment's silence. "I'll take care of them myself." _

Opening her eyes, she smiled sadly to herself. She felt like an intruder in this room, but there was little she could do about it. "Forgive me," she whispered in the darkness, "but I must do this."

Stepping out of her room, candle in hand, she walked quietly to the main shrine. The Shrine to the Blue Dragon, she had learned when her maid showed her around, was divided into several areas. There was the main shrine, where the ceremonies were conducted, and where the altar was. It was separated from the living quarters by the extensive water gardens. Connecting the two was a covered wooden pathway. In the living quarters were the rooms of the Maiden and the General. Beside it were the training room and the armory. The stables and the kitchen were in their separate buildings.

It was dark and cold outside. There was no moon, but the stars winked brightly in the inky sky. As she walked on the covered pathway lit up by several bronze lanterns hanging from its roof, she saw someone at the end, just standing there. "My lord" she called out.

Heero turned to her, half of his face hidden in the shadows. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her. "My lady. What are you doing here?"

"I could not sleep. I thought I'd take a walk at the gardens or to the main shrine." She didn't bother to ask what was_ he _doing here. Relena drew her robe closer to her. "It's cold. Is it always like this?"

Heero nodded. "You'll get used to it…in time." He glanced away from her, and looked at the garden.

Relena watched him for a moment, studying the man she would bind herself to. He was quite handsome, really, and he had nice eyes–just a shade darker than her azure ones. She'd heard stories about him, of his skill in battle and his ruthlessness, of his loyalty to the Emperor and his vows, and most of all, of his love for Alina. He had no family, an orphan. He had been alone…until Alina came.

"Are you ready?" he suddenly asked, startling Relena.

Relena shrugged. "I think so. How much can a person be truly ready for something like this?"

Heero said nothing. Then, taking her arm, he said"Come. Tomorrow will be…a busy day for both of us. You need to rest. I'll escort you to your room."

Relena didn't protest at this, but she kept her gaze on him, ignoring the hand on her arm. When they reached her room, he released his grip and bowed at her. "Good night." Then he left.

He had just taken a few steps away from her when Relena said, "My lord?"

Heero stopped walking, but did not glance at her. "It appears that certain possessions of the…Lady Alina are still here," Relena began. Heero's shoulders tensed, but he said nothing. "Would you like to keep them?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"No," he said suddenly, shattering the stillness between them. He still didn't look at her. "You may dispose of them as you please." Without another world, he walked away until his retreating form was swallowed up by the darkness.

Relena stood there for a moment. Then her hand fell on her arm that Heero had held in his grip, realizing that it was the first time he had ever touched her.

* * *

As soon as the rosy fingers of dawn touched the earth, the Blue Dragon Shrine sprang to life. Decorations were being put in preparation for the Binding Ceremony that would take place later that morning. Already, the place was crawling with servants and curious onlookers.

The news of the new Blue Dragon Maiden spread like wildfire all over the kingdom in a matter of minutes the moment it had been announced. After all, this was an unusual occurrence. Everyone wanted to know whom the new Dragon Maiden was and what role she was about to play.

"Another whore," an old woman sniffed to her companions as they watched the Blue Dragon Shrine being decorated from the street. "And look how quickly they replaced the last one. What did I tell you? The girl was murdered to make way for this one."

"Whores, all of them," another sneered, drawing the veil covering her face closer.

Another old woman looked at her companions, startled at the bitterness and anger in their voices. She'd never heard them speak this way before. _Such hatred for the Maidens_. Yet, she could not blame them. The Maidens were everything the women wanted to be, and everything they could never be. "It really doesn't matter who is the Maiden. As long as they protect us from the People Beyond the Wall." Grudging nods from the other women followed her words.

The women had been so engrossed in their talk that they did not notice a woman dressed fully in black standing behind them. The woman's azure eyes blazed with anger at their careless words. Clenching her fists to control her anger, she stalked away from them, heading for the shrine.

* * *

The Emperor Treize and his family, along with the nobles, arrived with pomp and splendor, dazzling the crowd with their jewels, carriages, and gowns. However, when the Elders arrived, all drew back in respect as the twelve old men and women whose control over every aspect of their life was unchallenged and eternal, made their way into the shrine, dressed in their pure white robes, a crown of laurel leaves on their brows.

Meanwhile, in the living quarters behind the main shrine, the Generals and their Maidens waited for the ceremony to begin. Relena was still in her quarters, getting dressed. Heero, on the other hand, stood with the other three Generals, his face an emotionless mask, arms folded across his chest.

None of them spoke to Heero during the long wait. They didn't have to. They already knew how painful this ceremony was for the Blue Dragon General. What the soon-to-be official new Maiden thought of this ceremony no one among them knew.

"Well, she's taking her time getting ready," Dorothy remarked.

"I remember it took you longer to get ready for your Ceremony," Duo reminded her with a grin as he played with his sword. She glared at him. Quatre merely smiled and patted Dorothy's hand comfortingly.

They were all dressed in their ceremonial clothes, the Generals with their ornate armor of their respective animal's likeness and colors and their swords and the Maidens with their embroidered gowns and headdresses of their corresponding colors and animals.

"How long shall we wait for her?" Wufei demanded.

"Not very long, my Lords and Ladies. I am here. I am sorry if I am late," Relena said. Everyone turned to where the voice came.

Duo dropped his sword with a clatter and just stared, like the rest at the Blue Dragon Maiden.

Relena stood at the threshold, dressed in the ornate ceremonial robes of the Blue Dragon Maiden. Her inner robes were made of dark blue silk. Its wide, long flaring sleeves and its hem were edged with silver. A silver corset edged with blue, tied by a thick red cord encircled her waist. Over the inner robes was a transparent white robe, glittering with embroidered dancing silver-blue and gold dragons.

Relena's golden hair fell in loose waves down her back. An ornate crown of silver dragons face to face, encrusted with sapphires and rubies, rested on her head. A shaft on light from the window fell on Relena, making her looking radiant and beautiful at the same time.

Relena smiled slightly at them, looking a little puzzled at their reaction. Heero just continued to stare, a sudden ache blossoming in his chest. It reminded him of the day he and Alina were bound together, just several years ago. He had been sixteen, Alina fifteen. Both of them have been young and eager, but now, one was weary, and the other…dead.

"My lords and ladies." All the Generals and Maidens turned to the owner of the voice, an ornately dressed official who flushed at the sudden scrutiny. "The ceremony is about to begin."

* * *

The moment Relena stood at the threshold that lead to the elaborate altar of the Blue Dragon, she felt her pulse quicken. There were so many people, all of them of great importance to the kingdom. And all of them were looking at her now. She could hear the whispers grow louder as soon as she appeared.

"Is that the new Blue Dragon Maiden? She's most exquisite!"

"–prettier than the last–"

"–a whore is a whore, it makes no difference–"

"Where did she come from? I heard the Emperor himself escorted her–"

Her gaze fell on the altar. The marble brier that had held Alina's dead body was now covered by blue satin embroidered with silver dragons. Behind the marble brier was the huge statue of the Blue Dragon in its second form, turquoise scales gleaming, and red eyes burning as the candles glowed around them. The Blue Dragon stood over a deep pool of water, wings spread out, ready for flight. Candles also surrounded the statue.

Relena pressed her lips into a thin line when she saw the Emperor and the Elders sitting on their chairs. The Emperor Trieze looked directly at her, a smirk on his face. She tore her gaze from him and surveyed the crowd. A flash of black among the bright colors caught her eye. Relena felt her heart stop when she realized whom the person was. She glanced away, only to find Heero staring at her.

He held out his hand to her and she took it. His callused hand held her hand gently, very different from last night's firm grip.

"Nervous?" Duo asked her with a chuckle. "Don't be. When it was our Binding Ceremony, I was two hours late. I had…overslept. Hilde here dumped cold water on me, hauled me off my bed, forced me to dress, and then dragged me all the way to the altar." He grinned at Hilde despite the latter's glare. "I'm sure she enjoyed it all, especially the 'forcing me to dress' part."

Relena smiled slightly as Hilde stepped on Duo's foot, making the Red Phoenix General wince. Quatre also smiled at her. "Be at ease, Lady Relena. They are not as formidable as they seem." His blue-green gaze fell on the Elders and Emperor Treize. The emperor and the Elders sat on the right side of the altar

Relena was about to say something when the fanfare began. Schooling her features to look calm and composed, she lifted her chin, drawing in a deep breath. She felt Heero's grip tighten when the fanfare ended, a sign that meant that they were about to start the walk towards the altar.

Relena squeezed back. She felt Heero tense, then relax. It was time. Hands entwined, Heero and Relena began to walk towards the altar.

* * *

The Green Tortoise General Quatre glanced around the main shrine as they walked. Quite a lot of people turned out for the ceremony, far more than he had anticipated. The main shrine was almost filled to the point of bursting.

"Of course they turned up," Dorothy said, a hint of irritation in her voice. Really, Quatre could be naïve at times. "Who'd want to miss this event? The pregnant Blue Dragon maiden dies by apparent suicide while the Blue Dragon General is away. Then, scarcely a month has passed, the Maiden is replaced by another woman who seemed to come out of nowhere." She eyed the people in the main shrine with barely concealed contempt.

Quatre patted Dorothy's hand. As he continued to look around, he saw someone clad in a black dress. He nearly fell down, but he never took his eyes from the woman whose fury at the ceremony was obvious by the contempt in her azure eyes. "Dorothy," he whispered in a strangled voice.

Dorothy was also looking. "By the gods, I can't believe it! She came!" She turned to Hilde, who had a look of horror on her face. "Who invited her? This could be trouble."

Hilde shook her head. She turned towards the black-clad woman. The woman stood in a secluded part of the main shrine, standing beside one of the massive pillars. _The Lady Helena. Alina's mother._ They hadn't invited her because they had thought she would be insulted if they did.

Hilde felt herself grow cold when Lady Helena's hard gaze fell on Relena. Lady Helena's eyes widened as a look of incredulity swept over her face, which was replaced with something Hilde did not expect: fear. She watched in puzzlement as Lady Helena covered her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking. _She's crying,_ Hilde realized._ But why?_

Wrenching her gaze from Alina's mother, she saw Meiran looking at Lady Helena with a curious expression. When Hilde's and Meiran's gazes met, Meiran turned away. She wanted to ask Meiran, but they had arrived at the altar. Hilde sighed. She'd have to ask Meiran later.

* * *

Relena shivered when they finally reached the altar. This was it. There was no turning back now. The other Maidens stood a few feet behind her, while the Generals stood behind Heero as Relena and Heero faced each other in front of the brier. The High Priest, dressed in his ornate dark blue embroidered robes, stood behind the brier. Silence reigned in the room as the High Priest extended his arms in a gesture of welcome.

"We have come here to witness the binding of the Blue Dragon General and his Maiden. No longer will they be regarded as two and separate, but one and joined–one body, one mind, one heart, one soul."

The High Priest then held out a silver chalice where a long piece of thread lay and laid it on the brier. He turned to Heero, a gleaming dagger with dragons in its hilt in his hands. Heero took it with his right hand.

His left wrist hovering over the chalice, he slid the dagger across his wrist. Blood dripped into the chalice. He then gave the dagger to Relena, his dark blue eyes expressionless.

Relena stared at the dagger for a moment, then she repeated what Heero did, not changing expression as the dagger sliced into her right wrist. Her blood fell into the chalice, mixing with Heero's and soaking the thread red.

The High Priest took the chalice and held it aloft. He faced the statue of the Blue Dragon. "With this one blood, I beseech thee for thy blessing for thy servants. Grant them with thy power, wisdom, and strength." He turned back to Heero and held out the chalice.

Heero took out the thread, now red with their joined blood. His deep blue eyes never left her face as he took her left hand and slowly tied the dripping thread around her left wrist. He spoke in a clear, firm voice. "By the grace of the Blue Dragon, with this thread, I, Heero, bind myself to thee. I will be thy sword and thy shield in the darkness, thy knight protector until death do us part. No harm will fall upon thee, be it from thy enemies or from me. I will serve thee with all my heart and soul. I will join thee to protect this kingdom against those who seek to harm it. I will join thee to protect and help the weak and to guide the strong."

When Heero was finished, Relena took a deep breath. Dimly, she could hear sobs from somewhere in the main shrine, but she ignored it. Her azure eyes regarded Heero calmly. As she tied the thread around his right wrist, she said distinctly, "By the grace of the Blue Dragon, with this thread, I, Relena, bind myself to thee. I will be thy lantern and thy shelter in the darkness, thy guide and thy light until death do us part. No harm will fall upon thee, be it from thy enemies or from me. I will serve thee with all my heart and soul. I will join thee to protect this kingdom against those who seek to harm it. I will join thee to protect and help the weak and to guide the strong."

The wind around them grew hotter, enclosing them in its warmth. Relena felt a strange power coursing through her body as she and Heero recited in unison the final words that would forever bind them together.

_"By the Blue Dragon's grace, we are one. We share one destiny, one body, one mind, one heart, and one soul. So be it."_

Behind them, the statue of the Blue Dragon glowed with a deep blue aura, red eyes glowing. The water on the pool bubbled up. A blue nimbus also surrounded Relena and Heero, eliciting gasps from the people in the main shrine. Even the Elders and other the Maidens and Generals looked startled. The High Priest stepped back from the Dragon General and his new Maiden, staying a foot away from them even though the glow had subsided.

_What happened?_ Relena thought. She felt dizzy as the power coursed through her. She swayed a little and would have fallen had Heero not caught her by the waist. Looking at Heero, she saw that he was gazing at her with wonder and confusion in his dark blue eyes. Looking at their hands, she saw that the red thread was no longer there, and that the cuts on their wounds had healed without a trace of a scar.

"Are you all right?" Heero asked, still holding her.

Relena nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She still felt warm and confused. She had been told what to expect after the binding ceremony, but she never thought she's end up like this.

"What happened?" Relena heard Duo ask. "What was that? And where did the thread go?"

"It doesn't matter," Heero replied curtly. Relena could feel the waves of confusion and anger radiating from him, burning through her skin. _So this is what the Bond feels like,_ she thought. _You feel every emotions of your Bonded feel intensely._ It would take a while for her to get used to this.

Heero must have realized how he was affecting her because the burning sensation subsided. "Can you stand on your own?"

"Yes," Relena replied in a quiet voice. Forcing down the Bond into minimal levels, she stood up carefully, taking in a deep breath. Together, she and Heero faced the awestruck crowd in the main shrine. In the corner of one eye, she saw Lady Helena leave the shrine. _Forgive me, Mother. It is done. I cannot undo it anymore._

"My lords and ladies," the High Priest began. He gestured at Relena and Heero. "The Blue Dragon General and his Maiden."

**T.B.C.**

**Free talk, part 2:** Wahahhaha! Did you like my surprise? It was all there, in their names and appearance! Alina and Relena, siblings. If you look back, you'll see the clues were all there. XD Now let me hear you scream! XD

Now this was LOOONG chapter! Five MS Word pages! XD

**The Binding Ceremony:** Ooohhh…I wanted to write something kinkier, but that would ruin the plot. XD

**Relena's maid:** She's not actually a maid. She a minor lady. Sort of a lady-in-waiting, but not quite. There are servants in the shrines, but most of them work only from morning to early evening. They don't sleep there. They go back to their respective homes.

**The red thread of fate:** I forgot where I got it, but I think it's a Japanese or oriental thing. XD

**The women in this kingdom:** If you've noticed, lots of women are hostile against the Maidens. Why? You'll find out soon enough next chapter.

**The People Beyond the Wall:** Well, finally, I put them in. They're such a big factor in this fic. Who are they? You'll find out next chapter. XD

**Relena and the wizard:** Oh. I feel I have to explain why Relena was so…cold-hearted about the whole thing. Quite a bit out of character, some would say, but I feel it's not. If you remember that earlier in the series, she just about ordered Heero to kill Zechs, and she shot Lady Une (though she missed). Relena could be quite rash at times, because she has a tendency to follow her heart or emotions. In a way, she's just like that with the wizard. Hey, the wizard just coldly obliterated a WHOLE VILLAGE. Do you think Relena would be nice to him? That would be quite unrealistic.

**Next chapter:** A bit of conversation between Relena and her mother about Alina and such. And what is the REAL purpose of the Maidens? Millardo, Trowa, Catherine, and Noin make their respective appearances finally!. And a bit more about the other Generals and their Maidens.


	9. Chapter VIII: The Promises We Make

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing does not belong to me. The main plot of this fanfiction, however, belongs to me. XD

**Free talk:** Finally, I have written a NON-Yaoi fanfic. Good to be back. Ahhh! It's been a while! Gomen, my computer went bust on me, and we just recently bought a new one. Forgive me for the delay! XD This will be a rather short one, so FORGIVE ME, again! Explanation time!

**Notes:** Milliardo, of course, is Zechs, while Lucrezia is of course, Noin. XD

**Special thanks to: _KnighteWolfe:_**_ Thanks. Here's the next chapter! XD_

_**Reignashii:** Well, you're right on one part. You'll find out more this chapter!_

_**Elly:** Thank you. I think I've made you speechless. _

_**Nubia:** Believe me, you weren't the only one who thought so. XD_

_**Raizard333: **Well, she just might do that:laugh: But no, Relena has other plans._

_**Apol:** Thank you. :grin:_

_**Bradybunch4529:** :bows: Thank you very much. _

_**Archangel Rhapsody: **:grin: You're also reading one of my fics that I wrote under a different name…the Naruto one. XD_

_**Friends1004:** Thank you. XD_

_**Kristin:** You'll get your answers this chapter! XD_

_**Neckofury:** Yes. Lady Helena is Relena's mother. XD_

_**Renee:** Here's more!_

_**Wolfie: **Thank you. There will be more…conspiracies to keep you on your toes!_

_**Zephryn:** Eehehehehe…I've been busy with other fics, but here's the new chapter! _

_**Luna-magic-2005:** Cliffhanger? Anyway, thank you. I try to make mystery more tangible in this fic._

_**Ladybug:** Kukukuku…yes, I took everyone in surprise! XD Hurrah for subtle foreshadowing (whatever that means)! Ah, but thank you very much! The light? Hmmm…you'll find out in another chapter._

_**Lover of Anime:** :sticks out tongue: You'll have to find me before you can kill me! Anyway, don't worry, I have updated! So don't kill me!_

_**Wing:** Most of your questions about Alina, Relena, and Helena will be answered in this chapter. And no, Relena's mother didn't have a clue Relena was the new Maiden. Thank you so very much for reading!_

_**Stardust Angel2:** No, don't have a heart attack! XD Here, I've updated as fast as I can._

_**Lost-Remembrance:** Sad? More like devastated, but being the stone he is, Heero doesn't show it…much. _

_**Kai's the Best:** Thank you. I'm glad you liked Relena here. _

_**Skydancer1:** That's OK! As long as you've read it! XD And yes, Relena is not a whore._

_**Shinchirko-sama & Sanoske-dono:** This is an unusual review, really. XD Well, some might think so, but I have a bit of plans for it. And whoever said Heero was in love with Alina?_

_**Kuroi Kuneko:** Don't sweat it! Read at your own leisure! XD Tank you for continuing to read this! _

This fanfic is for **Rina craft **and **Wing**.

**Chapter VIII: The Promises We Make**

Milliardo had always hated the Wall.

Even as he stood in front of the window in his study as he gazed into the other side, where he knew his little sister was, he had the irrational urge to tear the wall down with his bare hands.

For as long as Milliardo could remember, the Wall stood between the two kingdoms, dividing the two for centuries beyond counting.

The Wall was not made of stone, nor was it made of iron or wood. The Wall was made of spells and curses cast by powerful wizards from the two kingdoms. It had but one purpose: to keep the two kingdoms from annihilating each other.

For as long as Milliardo could remember, the two kingdoms have been enemies, perpetually at war with each other. According to legend, centuries and centuries ago, before the Wall existed, the war of all wars happened between the two kingdoms. Historians called it the Dance of Death. It was the bloodiest, longest, and most destructive war in known history.

It was strange, or perhaps not, that no one knew why the war started, or why the two kingdoms became enemies. Most of the people of the two kingdoms came from the same roots, even shared traditions. Why would they want to do war upon each other?

One story said that the war began when a man from Milliardo's kingdom and a woman from the other, fell in love. For undetermined reasons, both of the lovers' families had declared their love as forbidden and undesirable. The resulting conflict from the relationship eventually spread throughout the two kingdoms, and later grew into the Dance of Death.

To prevent another war such as that, the Wall was created. The invisible and invincible Wall surrounded the two kingdoms. Milliardo did not know what sort of magic their ancestors had used, but the Wall prevented a citizen from the any of the two kingdoms to enter their enemy kingdom by becoming a physical barrier that not even an army could pierce through. However, those not from the two kingdoms could freely enter the two kingdoms.

For example, a citizen from Milliardo's kingdom cannot enter the enemy kingdom. Similarly, a citizen from the enemy kingdom cannot go into Milliardo's kingdom. But those from other countries or states, could come into the two kingdoms without any sort of barriers.

With this power, the Wall prevented future wars, but it didn't help the growing hatred between the two kingdoms. Hatred that came from lack of communication and close-mindedness, Milliardo's younger sister, Relena, had once said.

"Relena," Milliardo's voice came out as a tired sigh. His sister had left without a word a few weeks ago. She had done something like that every now and then, but she usually had Lucrezia with her, so he didn't worry that much. However, this time, Relena left alone, and according to eyewitnesses, she was heading straight to their enemy kingdom. Yes, she had gone there before but–

_Dammit!_ Milliardo swore. _Why did the gods have to give Relena the ability to pass through the Wall unhindered?_ Of course, he could follow her; he had the same ability. It was in their blood, after all.

Like all thing in life, the Wall was not perfect. There were two ways to circumvent the Wall. One was through the tears, and the other, through blood.

The Wall was old, and no matter how strong it was, its magic gradually weakened as time passed. Like new shawl that eventually became frayed and tattered as time passed, the Wall developed tears that allowed the passage of citizens to the two kingdom to go 'into the other side'. These tears appear unpredictably throughout the Wall, and only remain open for a short amount of time before they close.

It was through a tear in a wall that Milliardo and Relena's mother came into their kingdom; it was also through a tear that she left, years ago, when they were but children.

Through their mixed blood, Milliardo and Relena could pass the Wall freely. A scholar who studied the Wall all his life had a theory why mixed-bloods can go through the Wall. He believed the Wall distinguishes a citizen from another through their blood. How the Wall did that the scholar did not explain, but he believed it had something to do with certain components in the blood.

The Wall could easily distinguish one with pure blood, but someone with mixed blood confuses the Wall, and thus the Wall allows the one with mixed blood to pass through unmolested, the scholar explained in his theory.

There was a third way, and curses of curses, Relena could do that, as well. Milliardo shook his head. Why was his younger sister so gifted with magic? He only had half of her talent, and it was not enough to keep her in line…most of the time.

"Still looking for your younger sister, Your Majesty?" Lucrezia said from behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder, then back at the Wall. "Did our agents find anything?" he asked.

"Trowa and Catherine should arrive a few minutes from now. I believe they have something." Lucrezia smiled as Milliardo scowled. "Don't worry too much, Your Majesty. Her Highness, Princess Relena, is quite capable of taking care of herself."

"She is also quite capable of creating trouble, as you well know," Milliardo muttered. His blue eyes narrowed. "This is a dangerous time. The Wall is weakening, and there is rebellion afoot. I cannot have her in enemy territory now." _I cannot protect her when is so far away._ "And I still do not know why she left."

There was a polite knock on the door. "Enter," Milliardo commanded. The door was thrown open, revealing a calm Trowa and flustered Catherine. Both were still dressed in their riding clothes, and by the look of them and the dust and sweat on their clothes, they had just come from a hard day's ride.

After a deep bow, Trowa began his report. "We know where Her Highness is."

"Good. Where is she?"

Trowa looked at Catherine, who appeared uneasy as she replied, "As His Majesty had suspected, she is in the Kingdom-Beyond-The-Wall. She is currently in the capital. She is…well."

"Hn. And what is she doing there? By your hesitation, I can guess she is in some kind of trouble."

Trowa gazed at Milliardo straight in the eye. "The Shrine Maiden of the Blue Dragon died a few weeks ago. Apparently, the Lady Alina committed suicide."

Lucrezia saw Milliardo stiffen at the news. Ah. Now they knew why Relena had left.

Trowa was not finished yet. "Yesterday, a young woman replaced her. That young woman was Princess Relena. So as of now, Your Majesty, Princess Relena is the new Shrine Maiden of the Blue Dragon."

In her dreams, Relena always wore a pale rose gown made out of yards and yards of intricate laces that trailed behind her like the most delicate of wings.

Relena walked among the soft clouds, her feet brushing against their icy tips. Her long blonde hair rippled behind her as gentle, lilac-scented winds blew past her. She smiled, the sweet sad smile she wore every time she dreamwalked. Today, her smile was touched with bitterness.

It had been here, the dreamworld, where she and her half-sister, Alina, talked. Both of them were gifted with the ability to dreamwalk–the ability to enter the dreamworld, mold it to one's will, and converse with a fellow dreamwalker.

Dreamwalking was a rare talent. Only a handful of people in the known world had this ability. This handful included Alina, Relena, and of course, their mother, Helena. With the Wall keeping them apart, this had been the only way they had kept in touch.

Today, it was her mother Relena waited for in this world. Once, it had been Alina, but she was dead now.

"It has been a while, hasn't it, Relena?" Lady Helena, her mother, said gravely as she appeared. Still clad in black, her mother wore her hair down, a sad look on her face.

Relena smiled sadly. "Yes. It has been two years since we've dreamwalked together. And five since we've seen each other in person."

Her mother said nothing. Relena looked around, a faraway look in her eyes as she remembered. "Alina and I used to talk daily in this place. She always had so many stories to tell. She would always tell me what happened to her. It was the only way we could keep in touch without meeting directly."

"I should have never contacted you. I should have never introduced Alina to you," Helena said in a quiet voice. "But I was weak."

"Do you regret giving birth to me and my brother so much?" Relena asked. "Is that why you left when we were but only babes?"

Lady Helena shook her head. "No, Relena, that was not my reason." Suddenly, she burst into tears. "Why have you come? Why couldn't have stayed with your brother? Why did you consent being the Maiden?"

Relena took a deep breath. "Alina was murdered. She would never commit suicide. I talked to her before she died, and she gave no indication she was going to kill herself!"

She could still see Alina, standing in front of her, smiling. She looked so small and frail with that big stomach. Relena had been a little irritated that Heero wasn't with Alina now that her time was coming. Alina had only smiled at her.

"_It's all right, sister. My Lord has his duties." Alina smiled wryly. "Of course, I will still scold him when he arrives. How dare he leave me now! I'm so big now I can barely move!"_

"_Don't you have servants to care for you?" Relena asked. She grinned as she thought of the scolding the Blue Dragon General would get from his Maiden._

"_Yes, but I gave them the day off today." Alina's smiled turned wistful. "I wish you will be here for the birth, Rel. You should really meet My Lord; you'll get along fine. And you should meet your niece"_

"_Niece?" Relena teased._

_Alina laughed. "Does my preference show? My Lord wishes it to be a girl as well, and so do I…but I fear for my daughter's future." She looked saddened for a moment. "You know how my kingdom treats the women. They repress us so much. You are lucky that your women have so much freedom. It is so bad here that women that have any freedom and independence at all are reviled."_

"_Even the Maidens?"_

"_Especially us. They envy and hate our 'freedom' and 'independence', yet they do not know what price we pay to be Maidens. It is not easy, to be what we are." Then she made a dismissing gesture. "Ah, but enough of that! A few more days until I give birth! What do you think should I name my child? I have a notion to name her after you!" _

Relena felt her eyes burn with unshed tears. Alina had been so happy that night! "She would never have killed herself. Someone killed her. I know now it couldn't be the Blue Dragon General. I want to find out who did it and why. I promised I would!"

"But that does not mean you have to be a Maiden! Relena, you do not know what you have gotten yourself into! A Maiden serves for life! Can you bear being bound to the Blue Dragon General forever? If there is war, you will fight beside the General and you are expected to give your life to this Empire. Can you do that?"

Her mother's questions took her aback. "I–" she began, and then she narrowed her eyes. "Why does it seem like you care more about the fact I have become a Maiden rather than the possibility that Alina was murdered?"

Suddenly, her mother reached out and grabbed her hand. Relena was startled to see the feverish look in her mother's eyes. Paralyzed, Relena could do nothing but stare back at her mother in shock. "I have seen the future," Lady Helena said. "And there is naught for you and the Blue Dragon General but death and destruction. Mark my words, daughter, your union with him shall rend the world apart."

**T.B.C.**

**Free talk, part 2:** Yes! I have updated! Sooo happy! Yay! Milliardo is here, and so are Catherine and Trowa! Hurrah! Finally, after nine chapters, they appear. I hope they weren't OOC. And now you know why Relena became the new Shrine Maiden. Poor Heero. XD Well, at least Relena didn't suspect him of killing Alina. XD

**The Wall:** There, I've written it here. XD I hope the explanation was adequate enough. If not, do tell me. It works this way. Heero (who's pureblooded) can't get into Milliardo's kingdom, but Milli, because of his mixed heritage, can. Catherine, who happens to have pureblood, can't get into Heero's kingdom. It has something to do with genetics, but of course, back then, genetics wasn't discovered yet. I got the idea a long, long time ago. Looking at it now, it is similar to Terry Goodkind's Wall in the _Sword of Truth_. Weird how people get similar ideas. XD

**Milliardo (Zechs): **Yes, he does know about Alina, but he doesn't know she's dead. Remember, Zechs can't dreamwalk, and his magic isn't quite as strong as Relena's. And there is the lack of communication between the two kingdoms. Plus he doesn't really like their mother.

**Dreamwalking:** Forgive the X-1999 reference here. It was the best term I could come up.

**Next chapter:** Relena tries to unravel the mystery behind Alina's death. The Wall continues to weaken, threatening to spill forth hostilities it had kept at bay for so long. Heero gets a bit suspicious about his new Maiden…and a little interested as well…and I'm not talking about her powers. XD


End file.
